Game On: Playing Sonic EXE
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: On a dark stormy night, a few of our favorite characters find a cd. They should have never decided to see whats on it.


**_I may now be scarred for life. All the research I put into this one shot may have forever more burned an image of that final face in my mind. I cant close my eyes with out seeing it, but this is for all of you. _**

**_Now with that out of the way I would like to announce that I am finally got my blog up and running. You can find the link to it on my profile._**

**_So with out further ado, here is the one shot Game On!_**

The news called for a fierce storm to hit Station Square dead on. It was due tonight, and everyone had been warned to board up their windows, and take other precautions. Tails didnt need to, his house at the Mystic Ruins was weather proof. It would take a storm capable of ending the world to even make a dent on the wall. So he found it no surprise when some friends ask if they could wait out the storm there, but the surprising thing was who asked first.

"Wait wait wait, you wanna stay over at my house?" Tails asked confused.

"I'm not staying up here with a major storm on the way." Knuckles explained over the wrist communicator, while going over one final inspection of the Master Emerald security system. It did make sense that the guardian wouldnt want to stay on his floating island with a major storm brewing.

"Ok you can stay for the night, but you might wanna hurry." The kitsune said, looking outside at the dark clouds and wind swaying the trees back and forth.

"On my way." Knuckles stated as the sound of knocking rang out.

"He cant be here already." Tails looked out the peephole on his front door, but didnt see the echinda, instead he saw two hedgehogs. "What the?" The ktisune opened his door to find Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog standing on his front porch.

"Hi Tails. Sorry to drop by without a head's up." Amy said with her friendly attitude. Shadow simply gave a nod.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well my house is being fumigated..." Amy began but Tails knew the rest.

"Sure you can stay for the night, but what about him?" He motioned to Shadow.

"I bumped into him on my way here, and made him come." Amy said.

"Why?"

"Shadow tell him where you live. Tell him what you told me." Amy said firmly to the ebony hedgehog. He said something that Tails didnt quite catch.

"Where do you live Shadow?" The hedgehog then muttered.

"In a tree." An awkward pause began til Tails knew what had to be done.

"Fine he can stay too." Shadow didnt look very happy about staying in the same building as Sonic.

"Shadow pout all you want but I am not gonna have you stay out in this weather. You're staying here, or so help me I will beat you till you agree!" Amy yelled pulling out her hammer. The ultimate lifeform wasnt the least bit intimidated, but he knew first hand it didnt feel so good being whacked by the hammer.

"Fine." He said walking in, followed by Amy. Before Tails could follow he heard someone call out "Hold it!" Gliding in from the dark cloudy sky came Knuckles.

"Would've got here sooner, but got held up."

"It's no problem." Tails said as thunder rolled over head. "Now get in! The storm's almost here!" The guardian didnt need to be told twice. As he ran through the door, the wind and rain began to kick in followed by thunder and lightning.

"It's getting ugly out there." Amy said looking out the window. Shadow decided to turn on the weather channel to see what has been said.

"Severe thunderstorm warning. Look's like we're all here for the night." He said.

"Where's Sonic?"

"He should be up in the attic boarding up the broken window." Tails said. Upstairs Sonic finished the window ages ago, and was now rummaging through random boxes to see what he could find.

"Hey my first pair of shoes!" He said holding up a worn down pair of mobian sneakers. He didnt notice an old soccerball on the ground, till he felt something round under his foot, and his leg sliding out from under him. He crashed into a tower of boxes, sending the contents of said boxes to the floor. Sonic failed to notice a cd rolling right out the door, down the stairs, and roll right into the living room, before coming to a stop at Amy's feet. She and the other three mobians were trying to entertain themselves.

"You got a better movie Tails?" Knuckles asked bored.

"Not my fault Sonic wont let me pick the movies we buy!" Lightning crackles outside, and lit up the room, causing the cd to shine like a light and catching Amy's attention.

"What's this?" She asked picking it up. It was labeled in black marker 'DO NOT PLAY!'. She handed it off to Tails who decided to put in it the computer, which was hooked up to the TV.

"Only one file on it, labeled Sonic The Hedgehog."

"This isnt like that one game is it?" Shadow asked, still remembering Sonic'06. Tails clicked on the file, and a classic 16 bit Sonic Menu screen came up.

"Nope looks good to me." Tails said pushing start.

"Wait, what was that?" Knuckles asked. The others looked at him.

"What?"

"You didnt notice the change when you pushed start?"

"No, what did you see?"

"I...ah forget it." Knuckles said, before locking eyes on the screen. "Whoa..."

"Ok this is just creepy." Amy said sliding closer to Shadow for comfort. The ebony hedgehog frowned.

"Well, your first fox." He said as Tails pushed start. After a brief pause,

"_**Hill Zone**_?" Amy asked confused as Tails moved his 16 bit counterpart.

"I cant jump, spin dash, or fly. I can only go left and right." He said worried.

"Ok the music is messed up." Knuckles said, but it only got worst.

"What..." Amy said as the torned up animals began appearing. She was delicately creeped out.

"Ok this is weird." Tails said as the music got slower, and more torn up animals appeared on screen.

"I will admit, this is slightly disturbing." Shadow said as the torn animals no longer appeared on screen. Then Tails found...him.

"Its Sonic!" Amy said happily.

"But whats with his eyes?" Knuckles asked as Tails inched closer, then the red and black eyes opened, causing Amy to yelp.

"Scared?"

"A little." The screen went to black, followed by the words._** 'Do you wanna play with me?' **_

Then the words Hide and Seek came up.

"What the, now everythings on fire?!" Amy said now freaked out. The 16 bit Tails was crying deeply, then he began running.

"What am I running from?" Tails asked as 'It' popped up on screen.

"That!" Amy shrieked.

"Told you I saw something!" Knuckles said as the drowning music played and 'It' began floating after Tails.

"Run fox!" Shadow said, still a little disturbed, then right as 'It' caught up with Tails, is vanished.

"Where did it go?" Tails asked freaked out. Then 'It' appeared in front of him, followed by an unearthly scream.

"Ah!" Amy yelled burying herself in Shadow's chest. The ebony hedgehog was still disturbed by the screaming to care about it. On the menu, the Tails sprite was down very, very dead.

"Knu...knuckles...it's your...tu..turn." Tails stuttered, very scared as he scrambled over to Amy as Knuckles sat in front of the keyboard.

"Ok...this is nothing." He said as his 16 bit sprite was running...from what?

"What's suppose to happen?" Amy asked looking up from Shadow's chest fluff. For what seemed like hours, Knuckles ran, til static filled the screen.

"Ok whats happening?" Tails asked, before the ground 16 bit knuckles was running on was now covered in blood. Static appeared, then the words 'Found you!' appeared, as a ghostly figure of 'It' appeared in front of Knuckles.

"Get it!" Amy said as Knuckles punched forward, but then it was behind him. Back and forth he went.

"You're gonna get tired out." Shadow warned, before 16 bit knuckles was panting on the ground, and 'It' appeared behind him, followed by the same blood curdling scream from eariler. Knuckles moved away quickly, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Ok, Im done." He said shaken. Now someone needed to play as Eggman.

"I'll do it." Shadow said calmly as he pushed start. The words 'Cant Run' appeared as the ultimate lifeform controlled Eggman. "Ok, is all Im gonna do is run down this hall way and stairs?"

"I dont get it. SOmething chased me and Knuckles. So why isnt 'It' chasing you?" Tails asked as Static filled the screen, longer than usual.

"Shut it off! Shut it off!" Amy screamed. The three boys moved to unplug the TV, but the outlet was stuck.

"Come on!" Knuckles said pulling, before the static sound vanished. Looking up, the three male mobians scrambled back in pure horror as the most horrifying face of Sonic appeared on screen with the words 'I...am...God!" above it. Then it began repeating that in a very deep demonic voice.

"Make it stop!" Amy shriek in pure horror. Knuckles and Tails tried pulling the outlet out, but it was still stuck.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Then the TV exploded into a shower of sparks and smoke. A spear had penetrated the screen, throw by Shadow. The four visibly shaken mobians stood in silence, then for some creepy reason the power in the room went off.

"Now what?!" Tails asked scared, as it came on. Standing with them was the real Sonic wearing a mask closely resembling the horrifying face they just saw.

"Look what I found!" He declared. Amy began screaming bloody murder, before running into Tails bedroom slamming the door behind her. Sonic took the mask off confused. "What was that about?" He asked the others, only to notice Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were gone, followed by the sound of the door slamming shut again. "Hmm, what was their problem?" He then noticed the face on the smaller computer monitor. After staring at it for a few seconds...Sonic scoffed, and shut the game down.

_**Well there you go. I finally got this oneshot done, and now I never have to do anything Sonic EXE related! I dont wanna look at that face ever again! NEVER! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME HAVE A NICE DAY!**_


End file.
